Truth or Dare?
by vickydd
Summary: Truth or dare, Percy? Spin the bottle, Annabeth. Karaoke, Rachael. 20 questions, Nico. 7 minutes in heaven, Thalia. Never have I ever, Jason. Catfights, Drew. What will you chose? Percabeth, Thalico, Pracheal, Thuke, Chriresse, Jasper, Frazel, Jeyna, Perlypso, Lazel, Tratie, etc. T for some kissing, cussing, and other stuff like that I am Paranoid! Please R&R! Short HIATUS Sorry
1. The Alive, the Dead, and the Imprisoned

Truth or dare, Percy? Spin the bottle, Annabeth. Karaoke, Rachael. 20 questions, Nico. 7 minuted in heaven, Thalia. Never have I ever, Jason. Prank calling, Travis. What will you chose? Percabeth, Thalico, Pracheal, Thuke, Chriresse, Jasper, Frazel, Jeyna, Perlypso, Lazel, and more… Rated T for some kissing, cussing, and other things like the fact that I am Paranoid! Please R&R! Love-Vickydd

This story takes place after the Titan war. Percy and Annabeth are not together, and the following characters, may be dead, imprisoned, or in the Artmeis club. But now they r not! Enjoy (By the way I am gonna pretend that everyone at the party is allowed to drink, and everyone is already at the party so just use your imagination to end up there, toodles!)

Truth…or Dare

Chapter 1: The Alive, the Dead and the Imprisoned!

Percy POV

We were at a party hosted by Aphrodite… in Olympus… with people who were supposed to be dead, imprisoned, or in the hunters… playing party games… and getting drunk…

Let's just say it was weird. Aphrodite had invited all demigods over the age of 16 to a giant party. All the gods attended, but they were only there for the entertainment… us. Aphrodite had a various amount of activities planned and if you came to the party you had to participate, and party the consequences for not. We even had to sign a contract. Most of us agreed because Aphrodite was paying us 200 bucks each to come. When Annabeth and I refused she paid us 300 bucks. We agreed. Anyway what would a party be like without the "hero of Olympus?" *cough, Percy, cough*

Anyways here is the list of guest(dead alive or imprisoned):

PercyAnnabethNicoBiancaCalyp soRachaelThaliaLukeGroverChr isClarisseJuniperPiperReynaJ asonHazelFrankLeoZoe NightshadeSelenaBeckendorfDr ewOctavianKatie GardnerTravisConnorJake MasonMalcolm

And probably more. Anyways everybody was just starting to arrive. Apollo had just arrived with the hunters, dead and alive… Hades brought the dead, Zeus brought the imprisoned. Weird right? Well me and the other campers showed up. It was winter in New York so we had a couple layers of snow and clothes. Annabeth and I were the first out. She looked beautiful….Ahh! She found me staring and said "Percy, your drooling on Olympus." I quickly wiped my mouth and blushed. Sure enough when I looked down I saw some drool on my jacket.

Since we got paid an extra hundred, Annabeth and I had to participate in all and I mean all activities. It was worth the extra cash.

As everyone settled in Aphrodite explained the rules and our choices.

"As everyone knows, this is a game party. The gods were a bit bored and asked me to organize it. We shall be playing many games each game will last 2 hours. First we will play spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven combined." A couple of people whistled, "Here are the rules in you all have one free pass, you can only use it for one turn. The game will work like this someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on will go next and kiss the spinner for seven minutes in the closet over there. Since there are so many people we have 3 closets to be used. Capiche?"


	2. This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepson

**Guess what? chicken butt! just kidding, I am a girl that claims she is not Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 2: "This kiss" by Carly Rae Jepson.

Annabeth's POV

Guess who went first? The one and only seaweed brain! And guess who he had to kiss? The one and only Oracle! Arghhh! I felt like my heart could explode! Why couldn't have been me? Aphrodite has wanted us to get together for like forever right?! Any way while we waited Thalia spun the bottle… it landed on Nico... they both blushed and went to the closet. Travis whistled. "Shut up Stoll or I'll kick your ass."That kind of made him shut up.

At that moment we heard the timer and Rachel and Percy came out. Their hair was messed up and Percy's neck had a little lipstick on it. UGHHHHH! Percy looked at me strangely still blushing. His lips were a bit puffy, those soft, kissable, lips… Snap out of it Annabeth!

It was my turn and Percy was back in the circle. I spun it. I prayed to Aphrodite that it would land on Percy… It did! I blushed and grabbed Percy by the arm. I saw the look on Rachael face and smirked. Percy was blushing as Thalia came out and saw the two. She whistled. Percy and I knew better than to make a smart remark. She herself was a little red, I can't wait to see Nico's face!

When we were inside and out of ear reach I put Percy's hands on my waist and pulled him in for a kiss. After a while I licked his lips. He opened his mouth and my tongue went to work. We wrestled, the sea weed brain won. One of my hands was under his shirt, poking his abbs, the other one in his hair. When the timer ringed I looked into his green eyes and pulled away. He pulled his shirt down and ran a hand through his hair. He was blushing. I probably was too. When we looked presentable, we left. Everyone one stared. Calypso and Rachael were fuming. I was smiling.

We found out that Grover and Clarisse had used their passes. Bianca and Jason were in the other closet, and Hazel and Leo were in the other one. Soon most people had gone and we were going to play truth or dare.

Thalia went first. "Truth or dare Annabeth?"

"Dare" I said knowing that she could easily asked me who I liked or about the kiss with Percy If I answered truth.

She scooted next to me and whispered in my ear "Ok, sorry about this wise girl, Go up on stage and sing this kiss by Carly Rae Jepson, then when you're done walk up to Percy and French kiss him for at least a minute." I shot Thalia a death glare and went up to the karaoke stage. After requesting the song I started to sing.

I went out last night  
I'm going out tonight again  
Anything to capture your attention (your attention)  
And she's a real sweet girl  
And you know I got a boy  
Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)

And you, I always know where you are  
And you always know where I am  
We're taking it way too far  
But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable(I stared a Percy while singing the chorus.)  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

You know you're just my type  
And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart  
Tempting my confession (my confession)  
And you're a real hot thing  
But you know i've got a boy somewhere  
So can you feel the tension? (Feel the tension)

And you, I'm dancing to where you are  
And your dancing to where I am  
We're taking it way too far  
But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

But if you ask me to  
I couldn't, I couldn't, I  
You're leaning closer and  
I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I  
But if you ask me to  
I couldn't, I couldn't, I  
I shouldn't, I shouldn't  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I wish it didn't feel like this  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

When I finished the song I let go of the mike and made a bee-line for Percy. He did the sensible thing, took a step back. When I caught up to him I leaned up on my toes and he realized what I was doing. He leaned forwards and we "French" kissed. There was utter silence. I could hear Thalia snickering on the floor. When I pulled away I looked at my watch. We had kissed for 6 extra minutes… I blushed. "Sorry Percy, it was the dare" I said as I walked back to my seat. I am not sure who was redder, me or Percy.


	3. Sexy and I Know It by LmFao

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot...Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: "Sexy and I know it" by LmFao

Percy POV

"Truth or dare, Perce?" asked Clarisse

"Uhh. Dare."I answered, regretting it the moment it came out of my mouth.

"Come here punk." She said, then whispered in my ear, "Ok, Punk, here it is. For the rest of this game, strip down to your underwear and have Annabeth, Calypso, and Rachael do a short sing off. The looser has to sit in your lap for the rest of the game, and your hand has to be on their belly. " I blushed a deep scarlet. "Oh and Punk, I choose the winner, you choose the looser." I wanted to back down but if the "savior of Olympus" couldn't get through a game of truth or dare what would I look like?

"Ok let me go change, tell the girls about the dare." I entered one of the "closets" and stripped my clothes off. Luckily I was wearing plain gray and blue boxers. When I left the closet I thought of the song sexy and I know it.

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's real fool with the big F o  
They like bruce lee rock at the club

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them up  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shows, no shirt, and I still get service

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

I'm SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Yeah, this song totally described what happened when I left the closet… _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me_. They definitely stopped and stared, but Calypso Annabeth, and Rachael were looking away blushing… When I saw the look on Thalia's face, while she fist bumped Clarisse, I was a bit angry.

Anyway, the savior of Olympus sat down next to Annabeth, we were both red in the face. But the guys had started to laugh, what gooooood friends, right? When I sat down, my arm accidently touched Annabeth and she shivered. "Ok, Annabeth, Rachael, and Calypso, time for the sing off. The loser has to sit on Percy's lap for the rest of this game, while his hand is on your belly, skin, not shirt." Clarisse explained. Well this is definitely awkward…

Rachael went first, I chose her to sing Party in the USA. I thought it would be ironic, since we r at a party in the USA, with greek gods… Whatever.

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess,  
am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on

[CHORUS:]  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin at me now  
Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls all around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause' all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on

[CHORUS:]  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah,  
I'm movin my hips like yeah,  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah,  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah,  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah,  
I'm Movin' my hips like yeah,  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know i'm gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA

She wasn't the best singer, but she was a lot more on key then Annabeth had been when she sang This Kiss. Oh don't tell Annabeth but that kiss was awesome! Anyway Calypso was next and I told her to sing, Love Story by Taylor Swift.

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

We were both young when I first saw you.

Calypso rocked! She didn't miss a single note. Annabeth turn try to guess which song I made her sing.

[Verse 1]  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best we own  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A center full of miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

[Verse 2]  
Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hyptonized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are...I want you to know baby

[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

[Bridge]  
No one can pause  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my hear that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

[Chorus]  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

Guess why I made her sing this? Because it's not very hard and because she said I love you like a zillion times in there. Ok weird. Clarisse picked calypso as the winner and I have to say that Rachael was better at singing than Annabeth. Anyways When I said Annabeth she punched me in my invincible arm and sat on my lap. She grabbed my hand and pressed it to her stomach. This is gonna be a looooong party….


	4. Oh, No She Didn't!

**I don't own PJO! Ricky does! L**

Chapter 4: Oh, No She Didn't!

Thalia POV

"Truth or dare Thalia?" Connor Stoll asked. At this point almost everyone had gone, minus me.

"Hit me with a dare Connor, and make it good." I asked smirking. What the hell could he do?

"Okay here it goes," whispered Connor, "goovetopercyanmakouwithitill unedarwhilhewitannabt." He said in one breath. "What!" I yelled a little too loud.

"Go over to Percy and make-out with him until you need air while he is with Annabeth. Got it this time pinecone face?"

"Yes, air head, I got it." I growled. Annabeth is gonna kill me even if she won't admit she likes Percy. I have to do it anyway, no way am I backing out. So I walked over to the Seaweed brain himself and shot Annabeth a apologetic look. I then started to kiss the half naked son of the sea god.

Ok let's get one thing straight, I do not like Percy Jackson. But damn is he a good kisser. Annabeth was staring at us in shock as I stuck my tongue in Percy's mouth. After about 8 minutes I pulled away, punched the kelp face in the arm, shot another apologetic look at Annabeth and headed back to my seat. My lips felt puffy.

Percy still had his mouth open in shock. Poor dude, so many girls have already stuck their tongues down his throat for one day. "Truth or dare Reyna?" I asked trying to forget what had just happened.

Reyna stared at me like I had punched her. "Well?" I asked getting impatient. "Truth." She sounded like she might kill me if I made her embarrass herself.

"Come here," she came and I whispered, "how do you feel about Jasper, Piper, and Jason?"**(FYI: Jasper = JASon + piPER)**

Reyna POV (sorry I had to!)

"Come here," Thalia said, I came closer, "how do you feel about Jasper, Piper, and Jason?"

Could I kill this girl now? I wouldn't get away with it probably.

Most of Camp Jupiter was here. What would they gossip about when I got back? If I don't answer I look weak, if I do then I will be the joke of the cohorts. Should I ask for a dare instead?

Think, Reyna, think… is there a loophole? I could just say I don't like it, but the fact that my face probably was red did not help… I am not chickening out.

"I… HATE… Jasper, Piper and Jason…" I said, everybody burst out laughing, including Jasper, but Piper was a bit green. It was definitely not her color; jealousy did not go well with pretty.

After all the laughing ended I noticed Thalia looked kind of angry when she saw Nico put his arm around a cute? Ares girl. So I decided to pay back a little something, something I owed Thalia.

"Truth or dare Nico?" I said aggressively

"Dare?" he seemed to be asking himself.

After he was close enough for me to whisper his dare I said "This is what you're going to do."

**Sorry! Cliff hanger! I know the beginning of Reyna's point of view was really suckish, but bare with me! **


	5. Take it Off by Kesha

**Disclaimer: do I look like Rick Riordan to you? Wait… don't answer that!**

Chapter 5: Take it Off by Ke$ha

Nico POV

Have you ever, like ever, had someone stare at you sooooooooo mischievously that you were almost cowering toward the door? Well that's what Reyna looked like when she told me my dare…  
"Walk over to the girl sitting next to Thalia, kiss her on the lips, then French kiss the other girl next to her, than have a short make out session with Thalia. Got it?" my face was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally red by then. "What if I decide to use my free pass?" I whispered making sure nobody could hear me. She just shrugged.  
Look, it's not that I don't want to kiss Thalia or two other girls, it's just Thalia would probably punch me, Drew sitting next to her would probably slap me, and if I kissed Clarisse I would probably get punched, once by her the other time by Chris. Was the pain, and teasing be worth it or should I chicken out? Chicken out, chicken out, I thought as I went over to Clarisse.  
She looked at me skeptically. I was about to kiss her when she punched me. Ow! "I chicken out alright!" I yelled t the room, all the boys started snickering. Damn them to Tartarus! I thought, it's just a stupid dare! Jeez!

Percy POV  
How many girls are going to stick their tongues down my throat today? I wasn't mad at Pinecone Face, she had been dared to. Annabeth's kiss was the best though. Rachael had only wanted to make out. Ew.  
I laughed so hard as Clarisse punched Nico and he chickened out of his dare. Wow, Reyna must be feeling a bit grumpy after her truth...

"The next game is strip poker, but we will be playing war instead of poker. You guys can go eat refreshments as a small break. I hope you start putting on clothes Percy!" I blushed. Leave it to Aphrodite to make strip poker sound fun!

As we ate half the people at the party used their passes to get out of playing. Cowards! The following people had already used their passes or wanted to play! Gooooood people!

Annabeth cant use a pass

Nico used pass

Calypso used pass, she didn't want to kiss Rachael

Rachael wanted to play, hurrah! (i do not mean that in a perverted way)

Thalia too brave not too play

Luke used pass not to prank call his mom... Poor mother

Grover used pass

Clarisse used pass

Piper used pass so she didn't have too take her shirt off. (that's ironic)

Jason used pass not to kiss Reyna when he saw piper's face

Leo oh because he Leo

Beckendorf used pass not to kiss Drew

Drew used pass not to kiss the "scrawny ugly Apollo kid" Octavian

Octavian used pass not to admit to every bad thing hed ever done

Travis didn't want to kiss his bro

Connor didn't want to kiss his bro either

Malcolm wouldn't admit that books are stupid in front of his mother

This will be fun!

"Let's begin" announced Aphrodite. "You each have to start with 25 cards, jokers are the strongest, and if you don't remove a piece of clothing you will be cursed."  
First round and guess who lost? Me! I quietly took my sweater off. Thalia lost the next round she took off her jacket. I will now name people and their lost clothing articles.

Percy sweater shirt ( Annabeth Rachael and Calypso were staring at me dreamily, probably awed by my six pack...)  
Annabeth sweater shirt she still had a tank top on (the room was starting to get hot at this point...)  
Nico shirt jacket pants (nice boxers)  
Calypso sweater  
Rachael let's just say she was only in her bra and undies  
Thalia no jacket no shirt (nice death to Barbie bra)  
Luke sweater  
Grover pants (he's a damn satyr)  
Clarisse jacket  
Piper sweater skirt (she was wearing black tights)  
Jason no shirt  
Leo shirt jacket jeans (lolololololol he was wearing tighty whities)  
Beckendorf shirt  
Drew same as Rachael (gods she was hawt...)  
Octavian more tighty whities. Ughhh!  
Travis still had everything (he must be cheating)  
Connor same as Travis  
Malcolm no jacket or as he called it his "cardigan"

It was the 30th round and Annabeth lost. She blushed as she took her tank top off. I found myself drooling again. Oops, did i mention that we couldn't put our clothes back on till the end of the party? Maybe not... Anyway, as we played i heard a familiar song, I am pretty sure it's called Take it Off and that it's by Kesha.

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Evrbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

**I hope that was a better chapter and no this will not be rated m any time soon. Well review! Thx for the reviews guys. Bunch of love-Vickydd!**


	6. Never Has Percy Ever

**Ok people if I was Rick Riordan would I make such a twisted thing happen in my books? Here's a hint: I am a ****girl****!**

Chapter 6: Never Has Percy Ever

Annabeth POV

I was in my bra and undies, Percy was in his boxers, I was still angry at Thalia for sticking her tongue down Percy's throat, the seaweed brain kept staring at me, Rachael and Drew. Finally Aphrodite announced that the game was over, but not because someone had won. The next game would be never have I ever. If you've never played it's quite easy. If you have never done something, than say never have I ever "kissed someone", if you have you have to take a sip of alcohol. So I went first this time.

"Never have I ever drank alcohol before." It was true, I had never found a reason to drink, to my surprise almost everybody, excluding Hazel, Frank, Grover, the dead, and most hunters, put their hand up. Percy did too. They all took a sip. Frank's turn.

"Never have I ever died…" Frank said awkwardly. All the dead took a drink. Leo's turn. "Never have I ever had a girlfriend.. or boyfriend as a matter a fact." Said Leo cheerfully. I didn't take a sip but I noticed Percy did.

Drew went "Never have I ever kissed a black haired green eyed hotie." She said seductively looking at Percy. "Who?" The kelp head asked. "You!" almost the entire room shouted back. Bad idea.

"You guys think I am a 'black haired green eyed hotie'?" he asked putting air quotes around black haired green eyed hotie. He smiled and struck a pose. I punched him in the abbs area, it hurt me more than him. One of the Aphrodite girls said "Well, duh!" He smirked. What a complete seaweed brain. Personally I agreed with what drew said. Anyway about three girls whom I don't want to name took a drink along with me.

I could feel myself getting dizzy.

Percy POV

By the end of the game I was a bit dizzy but way better than some of the other guys. Travis and Connor were actually asleep, snoring. Annabeth was like me, more or less and most of the other girls a bit worse, minus for calypso. She had only taken 10 sips at most.

"Fellow demigods we will pause the party games until tomorrow night, you are welcome to keep partying, but the gods need to leave, your sleeping quarters are down the hall. You each have a roommate chosen by me! Good night!"

When she left, good songs started to play and everyone started dancing or crashing to sleep. I was about to go find my roomie and head to bed when Annabeth grabbed my hand and we started to dance.

"Hey seaweed brain! Wanna dance?" she kind of slurred her words as she talked.

"Sure" I said hoping that I could make sure she didn't do anything that would embarrass her later. She grabbed my hands and put them on her hips. She still was only wearing her bra and undies. It took me a while to stop staring. A slow song came on and she put her arms around my neck. Her body was touching mine, I shivered. After that song we went and took a drink from the punch. Only later did I realize how drunk we were.

**Warning: the following maybe a little rated M**

Annabeth POV

As I dragged Percy into the closet I realized my heart was beating really fast, and that all I knew was that I needed Percy's lips on mine. I didn't think of anything else, like consequences. I just needed Percy. When we entered the closet Percy asked "What are we doing here?" he slurred his words. To answer I began to kiss Percy's neck then his shoulder than his chest, than his ears. He lightly moaned once in a while. When I reached his abbs he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the wall. He crashed his lips down on mine. It was lust, maybe love, but it was lust…

**Anyway, don't worry nothing serious happens you will see. Can I have at least 3 or 2 more reviews before I update the next chapter? Thx! I am sorry this is a bit short!**


	7. Hangovers Suck

**Enjoy!**

**Dis-claiming PJO!**

Chapter 7: Hangovers Suck

Thalia POV

I was definitely drunk. Who else accidently walks in to their two best friends making out in their under clothes and laughs? I was looking for Luke. I heard a noise in one of the closets, and looked inside, Percy and Annabeth were so close together it actually looked like they were trying to mash together and become one. Percy had his back facing me and there was a hand creeping down onto his boxers! I almost burst out laughing then and there. Annabeth had her other in Percy's hair and Percy's hands were one on Annabeth UPPER thigh and the other one was blocking my view of Annabeth's face. As Percy started to kiss her neck she opened her eyes and saw me.

She pushed Percy away and blushed furiously. Percy realized who I was and also blushed furiously. At this point I started laughing. I ran from the closet as fast as possible, and tried to find the Stolls, or Clarisse. I was in my death to Barbie bra and jeans. I ran and bumped into someone. It was Death breath in his black boxers. He fell on top of me.

"Watch where you're going Death Breath!"

"Ditto, Barbie bra!" I tackled him, completely forgetting how it would look to the other people in the room. He surrendered and we sat there panting, backs on the wall. "Guess what?" I asked remembering the Percy Annabeth incident.

"What?"

"I have new blackmail material for Percy, and Annabeth." My words came out really slurred.

"What do you have on them?" he said truly interested.

"Why should I tell you, Mr. Death?" I asked wondering what he would say.

"Because I have blackmail material on you." He said matter-a-factly.

"Like what?" I asked totally surprised.

"I can tell everyone at camp half blood and all the hunters that didn't attend the party about your bra, and your little accident in the closet." Oh that, I accidently tripped on something in the closet and landed face first into Nico's lap. Not the correct place to put your head, trust me…

"K, chill death boy, I found Annabeth and Percy 'seriously' making-out in a closet." We both thought about what I said and burst out laughing.

"I wonder what Annabeth's excuse for not liking Percy will be this time." Nico said. I found myself staring into his dark, dark, eyes. He stared back. It felt like we were about to kiss when two lovebirds interrupted us rudely.

Percy's POV

"Help Thalia… Annabeth…won't…let go… of…me…She's…drunk… she puked right after…. You…found us." I was panting. I had Annabeth on my back. She had puked and then almost feinted in it if it weren't for me. I didn't want her to become the new Haymitch, because I am no Peeta.

I took Annabeth into my arms and then ran to find Thalia. When I found her she looked like she was just about to kiss Nico. I tried to get Annabeth off me but she had a steel grip. It caused me to trip and fall on my back Annabeth still clung to me snoring lightly. Thalia seemed to understand and didn't make any comment. She helped me up, and led me to my room. I didn't know when Annabeth became so heavy or if it was the alcohol. Thalia kept tripping over her own feet. I am going to tell Aphrodite never to let demigods underage drink ever again. When we reaches my room I realized it was also meant to be Annabeth's. Curse Aphrodite there was only one bed.

I tried to lay Annabeth down, but just ended up falling into the bed myself. When I fell she wrapped herself around me like I was a pillow. I had no choice but to lay down next to her. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around me, wrapped her leg around mine and put her head on my chest. It was comfortable, minus for the fact that Annabeth smelled a bit like puke and alcohol.

Her nearly naked body felt really cold against mine. I wondered why. Thalia was still there. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. She quickly wrapped a blanket around us.

Then she sat next to me "Go to sleep love bird."After saying that she passed out on the other side of me. She too unconsciously wrapped her arms around my waist, clinging to my warmth.

I think it took me hours to sleep. I kept thinking of what could have happened if Thalia hadn't interrupted me and wise girl. Would we have been overcome by our hormones? Did this mean I liked Annabeth or was it drunk friends with benefits? I kept thinking to myself until the light snoring of the two girls with really iron grips wrapped around me made me sleepy…

**So who do you think should find this little peculiar group wrapped around Percy? Please review your vote:**

**Frank(i will make it happen like the mark of athena mishap)**

**One of the Stolls, that take a picture or something**

**Clarisse**

**Drew**

**Calypso**

**Rachael**

**Malcolm**

**Aphrodite**

**Nico**

**Luke**

**Please let me know!**


	8. K-ka-karaoke

Chapter 8: K-ka-karaoke

Travis POV

Me and my brother were looking for Percy. We wanted to ask him if he had heard a rumor of a boy and a girl making out in one of the closets. We also wanted to find Nico, and Drew. Drew cause she is hot and Nico because he is said to have started the rumor. I found Nico and Connor found Drew. We were headed to Zeus room for Thalia. When we arrived we saw a worried looking Jason and Frank.

"We cant find thalia anywhere!" Jason sighed. "Have you seen her?" "No. But we can't find Percy or Annabeth either." We walked out the hall heading for Percy's dormitory. On the way there we spotted Athena, Zeus, and Poseidon.

"what are you children doing here? Asked Athena. "we were just looking for all your kids, Percy Annabeth and Thalia." Nico answered respectfully. "well where are they?" asked Poseidon.

"We don't know...but we were about to check Percy's room." Jason said awkwardly. Drew looked confused. "Lead the way we will accompany you." Athena replied.

Nico POV

As we walked into Percy's room we allllll gasped. There were two girls wrapped around a boy on the bed. The boy was Percy but we couldn't see the two girls faces. I saw some Black hair and some blond princess curls. The stolls were already snapping pictures away on their phones. Athena literally stood there in shock petrified.. Zeus was also frozen... Poseidon looked furious. I started cracking up. How had Percy ended up with two girls in one bed, half nude? I felt angry that Thalia was also wrapped around Percy like he was a pillow. Percy apparently heard me Connor and Travis laughing. He tried to move but the girls didnt let him move a single inch.

Percy POV

In my dream I smelled strawberries and lemon. I opened my eyes. I saw blond hair on my face. I heard faint laughing. I tried to move but some one was holding me down. I managed to get my arm onto my chest though. There were two girls wrapped around me. Oh my gods! Annabeth, last night, thalia! The entire night rushed back into my head. I heard laughing again and jerked my head up. Oh gods, Athena Poseidon and Zeus were staring at the image of three half naked teenagers in one bed. Two girls holding onto a guy for dear life. The Stolls, Nico and Drew plus Jason and Frank were also either laughing or staring at me in shock. I blushed so red you wouldn't be able to tell who I was.

"Percy...what...are Annabeth...and Thalia...doing...on...your...bed?" asked my dad putting emphasis on your bed.

"Uh…um…w-we…were…dr-drunk?" I stuttered the answer and made it sound like a question.

Athena taking the meaning of the words drunk, three teens on one bed, and all of them half naked, looked like she was about to glare me to death. Personally I prefer combustion. Athena was about to say many colorful things at Poseidon and Zeus and me when Aphrodite and Hazel walked into the room

"Why is the door open?" Hazel said not noticing the awkward situation yet. I now have to add Hazel to the list of people frozen in shock. Frank was looking anywhere but at us and Aphrodite didn't know what to do with the situation. I tried squirming from the bed again, complete fail.

"Will someone please get them off me? I need to go to the bathroom. And I have been stuck in this position all night…" Oops that didn't sound very right… the three gods fumed.

Thalia's grip loosened around me, I looked at her, she had woken up. She blushed not noticing the audience in the room.

"Sorry, Percy." She quickly unwrapped herself from me awkwardly and sat up against the wall. Only then did she notice the crowd.

"Uh… Dad, what are you doing here?"

"How about you two tell us." Thalia realized what this looked like to the crowd. Connor, Nico, and Travis were still laughing, but quietly. Remind me to punch them later.

"Nothing happened…we were drunk and Annabeth had passed out in Percy's arms and wouldn't let go. Then Percy came to me, and I helped him put her to bed. She had just puked before passing out. Percy ended up being put to bed with her and well I passed out next to them. I must have unconsciously wrapped myself around Percy." She said the last sentence in a whisper. Zeus looked up to his daughter and stared her in the eyes.

I tried to move again. "Don't leave me seaweed brain…" I felt Annabeth whisper into my chest. She must not have heard anything that was going on. The three gods just fumed, Poseidon seemed to be staring at Annabeth like it was all her fault.

"I sense my daughter is telling the truth. We will all leave now. In fifteen minutes meet us in the party room. When we leave Annabeth will wake up. Although nothing did happen you are still to be punished. Leave now." They all left.

Thalia got up. "Thalia, can you please help me here, I need to go to the bathroom." That's how we started our immensely awkward day.

Annabeth's POV

I cannot believe I allowed myself to get that drunk yesterday. I could barely remember anything. When I woke up I noticed Percy was wrapped around me or the other way around should I say… For a second I shuddered considering the options of why we were this close together. I freaked out. Then I realized Percy would never do that to me. Never. I hugged the seaweed brain closer. "Don't leave me seaweed brain…" I whispered into his chest.

He stopped struggling. Then I heard a rough voice. "I sense my daughter is telling the truth. We will all leave now. In fifteen minutes meet us in the party room. When we leave Annabeth will wake up. Although nothing did happen you are still to be punished. Leave now." I know that voice. That's Zeus! Wait, why is he in the room? Why do we have to be punished? It didn't make sense.

When I heard a door close I heard Percy say "Thalia, can you please help me here, I need to go to the bathroom."

Next thing I know, Percy was being pulled away from me. I let him go. "Percy?" I asked like a little kid, "My stomach hurts." I pouted.

Thalia went to the bathroom and Percy said "Well, that's reasonable compared to the amount of alcohol in your system. But don't move very suddenly. The first time I got a hangover it sucked. I ended up in the lake for the entire day so I would get better."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He looked like he might be afraid of my reaction. All I did was smile. "Let me go to the bathroom and Thalia can get you some ginger ale. Then we have to explain to our parents what happened and except our punishment. Sucks right?"

"What? They were in here? I thought I imagined that… Is my mom mad?" I said blushing.

"Not as mad as Poseidon and Zeus were when they thought I'd slept with you two…" Well that definitely must have been awkward for Percy…

I remembered what had happened between us before Thalia had interrupted. Would the alcohol and Percy have accidently led me to an unwanted pregnancy? I shuddered at the thought. Then suddenly the taste of beer filled my throat, burning, and I puked all over the floor.

We were at the karaoke stage. Everyone had heard of what happened. The hunters would not look Percy or Thalia in the eye. Aphrodite looked like she might want to punch him or hug him. At least she knew the difference between lust and love. Most people looked sorry for me because I was caught in between. Drew looked mad that she wasn't invited to our little 'hook up'. There was definitely something wrong with that girl.

Our punishment was to stay and clean the mess the party had caused when it was over. I had no idea what my friendship with Perce was at. I just hoped that a bit of alcohol didn't damage it permanently. I wanted to cry. My nose felt like it was gonna burn up, and the only thing that made it better was Percy's salty smell. But I couldn't just step up and hug him for the whole day now could I? Not in our situation. I hadn't spoken to him since our parents yelled at us and Aphrodite who had spiked the punch. My only friend right now was Thalia. She is the only person who understands.

Connor POV

After the Percy Annabeth Thalia mishap, which by the way already got 1,000 views on you tube, Travis and I were getting ready for karaoke. Aphrodite had explained the rules earlier.

"_All songs are allowed, but this is the catch. You will not be able to choose the song you want to sing someone else will. If I ask Zeus to pick a song for me he tells me if I sing it with a partner or if I sing it solo. Also if it's a Solo challenge, the audience has to vote who the singer must sing for. This way it will add drama. If you have any questions don't ask me! Let's begin. Oh and you must pick a god to choose your song! No demigods allowed!_"

Travis had asked Hermes (typical) and we now have to sing Give You Hell! By the All American Rejects. By the way we're also being judged by the big three! (Zeus will probably give Percy a zero no matter what!)

"Hit it!" I yelled to Apollo as he turned the Karaoke machine on.

**Hope you guys like it! Please tell me if you like the way Percabelia was found!** **(Perc**yAnn**abe**th Tha**lia)** Review your opinion of the following!

v **Thalia sings Trouble by taylor swift to luke**

v **Drew sings Call me maybe (if you don't know who sings this than you are a ****_rock!_****)to percy**

v **Nico Percy Luke and Grover : ladies night (blame artmeis)**

v **Katie, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarrisse and Juniper: we are family (blame hera)**

v **Racheal sings Hoedown Throwdown**

v **Piper and Leo sing Good Time by Carly Jepson and Owl city**

v **Percy sings Good feeling by Flo Rida with Calypso's help**

v **Frank sings Fire flies by owl city**

v **Clarisse sing so what by Pink**

v **Percy and Annabeth sing Kiss the girl with special effects wink wink**

**So tell me what you think or if you have suggestions! Hola!**


	9. Have You Got a Good Feeling?

**I have to clear up one little thing, Thalia does not like Percy. It is complete Brotherly love. I only made her part of the Percabelia incident so that they would find Percy with 2 girls. Also I knew this would make the characters awkward.**

**Percy: Yeah that was soo awkward…**

**Thalia: Shut up Kelp Face!**

**Percy: I will when Vickydd claims me!**

**Vickydd: I can't claim you… but I can disclaim you! **

**Percy: Sure, same difference.**

**Vickydd: Isn't it 'Same thing?'**

**Percy: Whatever! (Imagine him sounding like a girl…lol)**

**Anyway on to the good stuff!**

Chapter 9: Have You Got a Good Feeling?

Percy POV

As the Stolls started singing, I thought about which god to pick for the karaoke challenge. Definitely not Aphrodite. She would just mess up my love live even more. And I didn't even know I had a love life!

Although not the best singers the Stolls sure gave the audience hell! They rocked.

Connor **Travis **Both

**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
**  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
  
Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
  
**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on**

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
  
Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

**When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
**  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

Yeah, definitely the perfect song for those two. Pranks and all. Zeus gave them a 6, Poseidon gave a 7, and Hades gave a 5. Tuff judges.

Leo went next. He asked Apollo. They whispered a bit and then Leo walked up onstage. He flicked the mike till it made noise, "Hello, hello, could Piper please come up on stage." He said it all cool as if he was on TV. It probably was aired on Hephaestus TV so he kind of was.

Piper walked up , they whispered a little and a familiar tune came on…

(Piper is Carly Rae Jepson and Leo is Owl City)

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

They were the best so far. Zeus gave them an 8(pretty high achievement), Poseidon gave them a 9, and Hades gave them an 8. Definitely good. The Stolls stuck their tongues out at them.

Rachael went next. She asked Dionysus. They whispered and then mounted the stage.

"I am gonna sing Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus and Mr. D told me to sing it to the audience as my challenge. Thing is I need you guys to follow my dance moves, got it?" she said kind of nervously.

"Yeah" most of the crowd said lazily while standing up and making enough space to dance.

"Well here it goes." She said then the music started.

(If you have never seen the dance to this song I suggest you watch it, the fact that the charecters are doing it will make you laugh.)

Boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Try it with me, here we go

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
(Whoa oh oh)  
(That's right! )  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
(Whoa oh oh)  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

1, 2, 3!  
Everybody come on, off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the BBQ  
Show and tell you how to move  
If you're 5 or 82  
This is something you can do

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

We get to four, five, six  
And you're feelin' busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap  
Come on, here we go!  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown! )  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap clap  
Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap  
Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Well that was fun… and tiring. Cross that, extremely tiring. Zeus gave it a 8 because Rachael did know the entire dance very well, Poseidon gave it a 10 because it was "Really Fun," and Hades gave it a 7 for being too happy for his liking.

Apparently I was next and I of course chose Poseidon.

"Good Feeling by Flo Rida, I like the rap in it. And choose Calypso to do the girl part." My dad whispered to me. I said sure and went to ask Calypso to do the girl part. She said yes and we walked on stage.

**(I know that most of you just skip the lyrics but could you pleeeeeeeease read the wrap, I am going to underline anything that is ironic when percy sings so pleeeeeeesa read!)**

_Calypso ,__**Both,**_**Percy**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

_**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
**_  
**Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, ****crabs**(god of the sea)**in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January 1st, oh, you like that gossip  
Like Like you the one drinking that ****god sip dot com**(god get it?)  
**Now I gotta work with your tongue  
How many Rolling Stones you want?  
Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done  
Woke up on the side of the bed like I won  
Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
**  
**I hope you say that, I wanna play back  
Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP**

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
_  
**_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
_**  
**The mountain top****, walk on water**(percy can actually do that)**  
****I got power, feel so loyal**** (once again percy has power and I switched royal to loyal ;))  
One second, I'ma strike oil  
****Diamond, platinum, no more for you  
Gotta drill a land, never giving in **(this reminds me of Hazel)**  
Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in  
Witness I got the heart of 20 men**(percy actually is like this)**  
No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den  
That flow, that spark, that crown  
You looking at the king of the ****ocean ****now **(It used to say jungle but I thought this would be ironic…)**  
Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile  
Straight game face, it's game day  
See me running through the crowd full of melee  
No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
****Take a genius to understand me**(it takes Annabeth to understand you… you have no idea how much I laughing right now)

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

_**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
**_**  
Good feelin', good feelin'  
I know you got the good feelin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
****  
Gotta love the life that we livin'**(I don't think demigods especially Perce love the life they live)**  
Let's get it, let's get it  
I know you got the good feelin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we livin'  
**  
_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

_**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah**_

**Sorry there wasn't that much story and a lot of song but I hope I made you laugh! R&R so I write faster!**


	10. Call Me Maybe!

**Double Digits!**

**Thanks Merr for the spectacular idea! I will definitely put it in here somewhere before the end of the party. It might even be in this chapter…**

**I don't own *tear falls o the floor*PJO… Screw you Rick Riordan and your giant murderous painful CLIFF HANGERS!**

Chapter 10: Call Her Maybe!

Thalia POV

As Percy ended the song I couldn't help but burst out laughing along with Nico, the Stolls, Annabeth, Rachael, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, (Frank didn't get it), and even Reyna cracked a smile. He looked so ridiculous and kind of hot, although that's probably the only thing Annabeth thought about. I only liked him as a bro, the little mishap was only a little mishap.

Anyway Zeus gave him a 5(No wonder), Poseidon a 10(No, really?), and Hades gave him a 3(He wasn't that bad… just because he pinned you down with a sword stuck at your throat doesn't mean he's a bad singer). Poseidon saw the score and glared at Hades. Hades quickly put down the number three and lifted a 7…

Anyway, it was Clarisse's turn and she asked Ares(Typical). As soon as she was up on stage she muttered into her mike "This is dedicated to my cuz, Thalia Grace."

Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]  
I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I gotta a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

[Chorus:]  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that were done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simpson,  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this songs on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na were all gonna get in a fight,

[Chorus:]  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that were done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.

[Chorus:]  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that were done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

She was preeeeeeeeeeeeeeetty off. But that song doesn't require a very good voice. Anyway she got a 6, 6, 5. Guess who the 5 was from.

I'm next! I chose Hermes. He said I could sing any song but it had to be for Luke. So I chose Trouble by Taylor Swift. Here goes nothing!

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Blew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see  
Now I see  
Now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me  
Or her  
Or anyone  
Or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

After I finished I realized I had chosen this song for a reason. I just said goodbye to luke. I just let go of any feelings I might have had for him. Now, I could go for Nico.

Anyway, I got a 10, 7, and a blackmailed 9. Well guess who was next? Drew! She asked Aphrodite (Once again typical) and was up on stage in no time "This is for the 'black haired green eyed hottie'!"

Before she started I saw the angry look on Annabeth's face and the confused look on Percy's.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way

(Drew took the mike off its place and came up to Percy, she sat on his lap while singing. Poor Kelp Head looked at me, his eyes screaming help.)

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Chorus  
Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

(Drew's charm speak made Percy grab for his phone, but he snapped out of it. Drew was still on his lap. He kept looking at anything but her. He was leaning back on the chair with his tummy sucked in.)

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

At this point Drew had her arms around Percy's neck and her legs kept him trapped on the chair. He looked at me again then looked backwards. Baaaaaaad idea.

The chair fell backwards and as Percy's head made full contact with the ground there was a weird sound. Drew's hair fell all over his face when she fell on top of him. She was startled by something and she gasped getting off of him quickly.

There was a small little pool of blood trickling from Percy's hair. We all rushed over. Some of us were still laughing having not noticed Drew's gasp or the red liquid coming from Percy's head. Annabeth who had been sitting next to him was the first to notice and pushed Drew away.

"You bitch! Look what you did!" Annabeth exclaimed. I rushed to the gods and grabbed Apollo off his throne.

Apollo noticed Percy's injury and quickly healed him but said that he wouldn't wake for another 10 to 5 minutes. Meanwhile a catfight was starting to brew somewhere to my left.

**I know that was kind of short and it had a cliffy but don't worry... the catfight to come will certainly come out tomorrow or the day after. If you want it tomorrow than Review you butt off! it's the only way! Anyway just wondering do you have any ideas of what Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank, **


	11. Catfight!

**Ok so thanks for the ideas and you will definitely see some of them in the next couple of chapters**

**I do not own PJO, but I do own the catfight that's about to begin!**

**Lights, camera! Action!**

Chapter 11: Catfight!

Annabeth POV

That stupid little bitch took things too far. First, she flirts with Percy every chance she gets. Second, she sat on Percy's lap and put her dirty claws all over him. And third, she hurt him. Drew was going to pay for that.

"Jealous Wise Girl! Seaweed over there isn't your boyfriend, now is he!" Drew said.

"Well at least I don't have to be a Barbie doll to get his attention, unlike you!" I replied in the same tone I used when I called her a bitch.

"Guys, calm down!" yelled Rachael.

"Why? Stay out of it Oracle! Just because you dumped him to replace the hideous mummy, doesn't mean he's yours!" Drew replied.

"Drew, stop it!" this time calypso tried to interfere.

"Don't let me get started on you poor lonely girl in the middle of nowhere!" Drew screeched. At this a tear formed on Calypso's cheek.

"Now you three better back off cause he's mine!" Drew finished.

"Why would he ever want you? You're a superficial bitch!" I snapped at her. Who the hell does she think she is? Wow, I'm cussing a lot today.

"Well at least I don't make him feel stupid by acting like a know it all dumb blonde!" Drew yelled back, she had a fury in her eyes and my instincts told me she would start using her charmspeak.

"What about Percy? What does he want?" Calypso said softly. I barely heard her. Apparently drew did not hear her though.

"Stay away from him! He's mine!" she repeated. Charmspeak flowing from her words. I told myself to snap out of it.

"Then Drew, why don't you prove it. Karaoke contest. Winner gets the boy!" shouted Rachael. I was surprised that she had resisted the words. But my head quickly shouted, No I suck at singing! Even Rachael was better than me. How was I gonna win this?

2 or 3 minutes later Percy was still unconscious.

The gods watched us interested as we picked our song and the parts we would sing. We were singing Want U Back by Cher Loyd. Aphrodite chose it and told us our parts.

(Rachael, Drew, _Annabeth, _**Calypso, ****_all_**)

Hey, boy you never had much game  
So I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
**And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this

Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
_**I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
**  
Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
_You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
_  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
**Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
**And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
_  
_Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
_**I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
  
**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**  
_Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this!

**_Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
_**  
_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
_  
**_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_**

All the gods were a judge for this special little show. I just hope I didn't mess up to much. I reallyyyyyyyyyyy did not want Drew to win. Calypso would at least be the best option, but not Rachael, then I would have to see them every day.

Just as we were about to find out who wins Percy mumbled something in his sleep, it sounded like Annabeth, but I couldn't be sure. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Yawning he open his eyes.

"Whatsup?" he mumbled at everybody who was staring at him. "What happened? Did I lose my pants?" he looked down and made sure his pants were on.

"What happened? What are you guys doing on the stage?" Percy asked confusion clear in his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head like he had a headache. He winced when he found his wound. "What happened?" he asked again but fiercer this time.

"Well…uh… you fell backwards with your chair when Drew finished her song. You kind of… landed head first." Annabeth explained quietly.

"Oh. What are you guys doing then?" he replied. Well it's not like we planned for him to wake up right before we knew the winner.

"We were having some friendly competition over something." Said Rachael. The scowl that formed on her face as she gestured Drew gave her away.

"Uh…does this have something to do with me?" The seaweed brain asked weirdly. He was pretty smart for someone who had a peanut sized brain.

"Well kind of…"

Percy POV

I suddenly felt angry. They were fighting over me. The winner took the prize. I was just the awesome toy that they wanted to play with. I just couldn't believe Annabeth or Calypso would even participate in this. I thought I knew them better than this. Apparently not, whispered a voice inside my head.

My head hurt, a lot. I wanted a aspirin, a blue aspirin. I wanted to yell at the four girls for playing with me like I were a little puppy. _He's my Puppy! No he's mine!_

That's when I noticed that I had produced a mini hurricane that was twirling around me lazily. I made it vanish. I suddenly realized that everybody was staring. I looked back at Annabeth truly hurt that she also participated and left for my dormitory. Thankfully no one stopped me.

**I know this is a really unfunny chapter unlike some of the previous ones but i had to do it! Nothing better than a little tragedy and betrayal in a love story! Anyways the next chapter will be a lot funnier and probably longer. If you have any ideas for frank hazel reyna, jason, and Piper, let me know by reviewing! And Your many request today made me submit this chapter! so Review does equal faster writing! anyways thanks a billion! Bye!**


	12. Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

**Thx guys for the ideas! Here is chapter 12! Leo get's a solo! And Frank might too! **

**Disclaimer! I do not own PJO or any song lyric posted!**

Chapter 12: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

Annabeth and Percy POV

_How could I be so stupid! Percy isn't a little toy, he's a person. He is a masculine, handsome, black haired, green eyed hottie!_ Annabeth thought to herself. She went to his dormitory as Bianca mounted the stage. She was singing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. She was really good. Too bad Annabeth only heard half the song. Thalia told her to let Percy cool off but she couldn't wait.

_They've been using me as a toy from the very beginning. All the girls sticking their tongues down my throat, and the flirting. It's all just one big game._ Percy thought as he entered the bathroom in the dorm. He was going to take a shower. He needed to cool off and water was his best shot. His head still hurt and he was hoping it would cure itself when he showered. He was about to take his boxers off when he heard someone enter the dorm.

"Percy, are you in there?" Annabeth asked quietly, as if she didn't want an answer.

"What do you want Annabeth?" Percy asked kind of sad. He exited the bathroom in his boxers, it's not like she hasn't seen him. She had to sit on his lap for 2 hours!

_He is in his boxers! Don't look Annabeth, don't look! You came here to say sorry! Now, obey! _Annabeth mentally yelled at herself. _Why does he have to be so hot!_

"Uh…" Annabeth said staring at Percy, "I just.. wanted to say… sorry?" she stuttered.

"It's okay, no big deal Wise Girl." Percy said in the same sad voice.

"Percy, no it's not! We were treating you like a toy! You're not some toy, you're my best friend. Maybe even a bit more than that." Annabeth said the last sentence very quietly. Percy came up to her and lifted her chin with his hand.

"It's really ok, Wise Girl." Annabeth looked into those sea green eyes, the depths of the ocean seen within them.

She started to lean forwards, their noses touched, and soon their lips moved together as one.

Thalia POV

When I saw seaweed brain and wise girl make their way to the party room, hand in hand, I knew it wasn't just friendship. I was happy for them. I really was. I just hope that I am the next Princess to get rescued by her Prince. Or should I say Ghost king…

Leo went again and asked Hephaestus this time. He grinned like a mad man and mounted the stage.

"This one is for all you Humans out there!" he said humans like you say aliens.

Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin  
Oh my my  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

He ended the song by killing an imaginary guitar. Poor guitar. Anyway, he got a 8, 9, 8. Pretty good for a solo. Too bad that Bianca got a, 9,9,10. She was really good. It was Frank's turn next. I wanted to know how that would work since his voice isn't very 'singsong'.

He was going to sing Fireflies by Owl City. The god's sure have an unhealthy addiction to Carly Rae Jepson and them.

"This is for Hazel! She's the light to my fire fly."

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach my how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock-hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)  
[x2]

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

He was ok for someone who has a baby face and the body of a wrestler. At the end of the song he transformed into some fire flies and circled Hazel. The big three gave him a 8,8,8. Pretty good still.

Percy was next and he made the mistake of asking too slowly and Aphrodite volunteered herself. Percy tried to complain but she just whisked him to another room with a devilish smile on her face.

Percy POV

As Aphrodite whisked me off to another room I became nervous, what was she going to make me do?

"Percy, if I remember correctly you were paid a extra hundred dollars so that you had to participate in everything. I am willing to pay an extra 100 if you do the karaoke I propose, just like I say you have to. What do you think?" I think this is going to be bad…

**Will he do it? Keep Reviewing and rating if you want to find out by tonight! xoxo-Hola!**

**P.S: I might give you two more chapters today... depends on the amount of reviews i get.**

**2 or 3 = 1 chapter 5 or 4 = 2 chapters! **

**Keep posting ideas about Karaoke!**


	13. What Happens When You Kiss The Girl?

**Thx for the reviews guys! Out of 51 people more than 10% reviewed! Thx so here are your prizes!**

**I do not claim the characters, actually I ****dis****-claim them!**

Chapter 13: What Happens When You Kiss The Girl?

Annabeth POV

I loved the fact that me and Perce were finally together, even if it did take him 4 years to figure it out. Well, what could you expect from a seaweed brain? Anyways as I saw him come out of the closet with Aphrodite it kind of hurt, although I knew they were just discussing karaoke. He walked straight towards me.

When he was next to me he grabbed my hand, with the one that didn't have a piece of paper in it and pulled me to the other closet.

"Annabeth, we have to do a karaoke together and we are going to have to do it exactly as Aphrodite told me to." He said sighing.

"Why? And what exactly do we have to do?" I asked.

"Well, first of all we have to sing kiss the girl, from the little mermaid, and secondly we have to do it with what Aphrodite called special effects. "

"That doesn't sound very good… what are the special effects?"

"Read this." He passed me the piece of paper in his hand.

_Poseidon will create a mini lake, and you and Annabeth will have to be in it. I know that you can create a bubble, so you will. That way the two of you sing it in the bottom of the lagoon and at the end you will 'kiss the girl'_

_Love-Aphrodite 3 _

"If I do this you owe me." I told the seaweed brain as I led him out of the closet.

"Thanks, I definitely owe you." He sighed in relief.

Percy POV

As we left I noticed the floating lake in the middle of the room. All the teenagers eyed us with curiosity. I heard a couple of whispers.

"What do you think they are gonna do?" someone whispered.

"Definitely something romantic." Another answered.

"Well its Aphrodite of course it will be romantic!" A third responded.

Well, it was definitely romantic and embarrassing. But at least it would be with Annabeth and not some other girl. Anyways after they jumped into the lake and I made a bubble, a magical microphone popped out of nowhere.

"We are singing Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid." Annabeth announced. The bubble was pretty small and we had to use the same mike, so we were pretty squeezed together. Annabeth was practically sitting on my lap, but it felt natural.

(**Percy****_, _**_Annabeth_)

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
**_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_  
_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
_**It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Annabeth said her part of the chorus in a teasing manner and Percy said his shrugging but in the same teasing tone.

**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl [kiss the girl]  
**  
_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
_**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl [kiss the girl]  
**  
_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
_**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
**  
**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
**_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
_  
_You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl [kiss the girl]  
[Aaaaah, Kiss the Girl, Aaaaah, Kiss the Girl]  
_  
**la la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
la la la la, la la la la  
Go on and  
kiss the girl**

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
_**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
**  
_la la la la, la la la la  
_**Go on and kiss the girl **_[Go on and kiss the girl]  
la la la la, la la la la  
_**Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
kiss the girl  
**_Go on and kiss the girl_

Annabeth whispered the last line into the mike and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in too, so I could finally, 'kiss the girl'. . .

Nico POV

As Percy and Annabeth kissed I felt jealous that something like that couldn't happen to me Thalia. We aren't the type who would appreciate it if someone sang a cheesy love song for us. We would rather wear something pink. Anyway when the couple was finally done snogging, the water disappeared and they fell to the floor.

Drew walked up to them once they stood up holding hands and slapped Annabeth full on the right cheek. After she realized what happened Annabeth returned the favor. Drew grabbed her cheek in one hand and then used the other to punch Annabeth's nose. As her nose started bleeding she muttered something that sounded a lot like 'you bitch'. Annabeth pushed drew to the floor and the two slapped, pulled hair, kicked, scratched, and bit. The Stolls and a couple others cheered them on.

Percy just stood there in shock. Thalia quickly came up to the two girls pushed Annabeth off Drew. Selena came and grabbed Drew. She kept kicking Selena and got away. Before she could get a step though, Thalia pointed her electric finger at her.

"You move, and you're fried." She growled, giving drew a menacing glare.

Drew's usually straight hair was messy, and she had a cut on her lip. There had a bleeding scratch on her arm and both her cheeks were red. She was clutching her belly and there was a bite mark on her hand.

Annabeth on the other hand had a bloody nose that Percy was taking care of. Her head rested on his lap. One of her cheeks was red, and her leg was bleeding from a scratch. On her shin you could see a major purple blotch forming. She was glaring at Drew murderously. Her curly hair in a pony tail was all knotty and messed up. She was now munching on some ambrosia Percy had given her.

When I looked back at Drew I heard her mumble many colorful things in greek and English, and then run off to her dormitory, daring anyone to stop her. Who knew Barbies could say so many bad things in one sentence? Aphrodite looked at her daughter as if she was a booger.

I started to laugh. I don't know why but I did. A bunch of others laughed with me or looked at me like I was crazy. What just happened was so incredulous that it seemed like it hadn't happened. Percy glared at me, and I quickly stopped laughing, along with a few others.

"Well, let's move on shall we. What do the judges give them?" Aphrodite said as Athena looked at her menacingly.

They must've done a pretty good job with the song because Zeus gave them an 8, Poseidon a 10, and Hades a 9. I was pretty sure Poseidon blackmailed my dad for that one. Thalia would be going next and she chose Ares. When she mounted I was pretty sure she was looking straight at me.

"This is for my Nico. I know you love Rock and Roll." She said play fully.

Hey, is this thing on

(Verse 1)  
I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favourite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me  
Yeah with me  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah with me, singin

(Chorus)  
I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me

(Verse 2)  
He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter he said coz it's all the same  
He said can I take you home  
Where we can play alone  
And next we were moving on and he was with me  
Yeah with me  
And we were moving on and singin that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin

(Chorus)  
I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock n roll yeah  
Coz it soothes my soul yeah  
I love rock n roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

He said Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone  
And next we were moving on and he was with me  
Yeah with me  
And we were movin on and singin that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin

**Thalia had taken her mike off her post and came up to me. She started dancing with me as the next part of the song came on. **

(Chorus)  
I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me

Although this is kind of a love song it's not at all cheesy. I actually enjoyed dancing with Thalia it was fun. After the song finished I tripped over my feet and fell face first onto the ground, everybody burst out laughing. I turned so that my belly was facing the ceiling and Thalia, while trying not to laugh, offered me her hand.

"Here Death Breath."

I had an idea. As I grabbed her hand I pulled her down instead of letting her pull me up. She fell on me. Her head landed on my chest and we lifted our heads to see each other. Her blue eyes were as electric and scary as always. I wanted to kiss her so badly. If only it was that simple. . .

**Hope you thalico fans liked this chapter! Anyways, another chapter will probably come later tonight, or tomorrow morning! Review a lot if you want it tonight! **

**Just wondering, if thalico kissed right now would it be to repetitive? **

**Oh and none of you said anything about the song I chose for the cat fight. Did you guys like it? **

**Please Review!**


	14. Lust

**Here's the new chapter! I am no longer grounded!**

**Oh and none of you said anything about the song I chose for the cat fight. Did you guys like it?**

**I don't own PJO!**

Chapter 14:Lust

Thalia POV

Nico was warm. I thought he would be cold since he's basically death but he was soft, warm, and had minty breath. I leaned towards his lips, but never reached them.

*cough, cough*

I looked up, Travis had coughed. Everyone was staring. I got up quickly and glared at them. I helped Nico up and he didn't try to make me fall again. _Go to Hades Travis!_ I yelled mentally.

Percy had Annabeth in his lap. She looked better but her nose was still bleeding. I hoped she would be okay. That stupid bitch Drew was going to pay for that. Wait till I get my electric hands on her. People were still staring, but they weren't staring at us they were staring at our still linked hands. I let go unwillingly. After an awkward silence the gods delivered my score: 9,7,8. Nice.

"Can we have a bathroom break, Aphrodite?" I asked. I don't need to go to the bathroom though.

"Yes, you may all have a half hour break to do as you wish. Be back here by 8:00 sharp." The goddess said and then vanished in pink smelly smoke. I took Nico from the front of his shirt and led him to the nearest dorm, Percy's. Once we were inside I locked the door and crashed his lips to mine. Finally…

Percy POV

Drew really crossed the line. If it weren't for the fact that you shouldn't hit a girl, than I would've hit her. I was actually in shock when she just came up to Annabeth and slapped her. Who does that?

Annabeth was lying down, her head in my lap. Her nose hadn't stopped bleeding yet and I was holding a white rag up to her nose while my other hand was playing with her hair.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She murmured looking up at me with those intense beautiful grey eyes.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said in the same tone she used.

"I'm hungry." She said like a 5 year old.

"Yeah, me too. Want to go to my dorm and have a mini picnic?"

"Sure… can I have another piece of ambrosia so that my nose stops bleeding. I don't want to kiss you with blood in my throat." I smiled at that.

"Sure, here." I handed her some ambrosia and soon her nose was all better. We got up and I offered her my hand. When we gathered enough supplies we made our way to my room. Annabeth accidently spilled her drink on me and I took off my shirt. I saw lust cloud Annabeth's eyes.

"Sorry." She didn't sound very sorry. Was I really that good to look at? I was about to tell her to come on when her lips locked on to mine. We kissed a little but then I pulled away.

"Wait till we go to my room." I said. She looked sad but nodded.

I looked over to her trying to stop myself from what I was about to do, but couldn't. I dropped all the picnic stuff and pulled her to me. I felt her smile against my lips. I gave in.

I hooked her legs around my torso and carried her to my door, the picnic forgotten. I struggled to open the door but succeeded. I tried to get us to the bed but failed miserably.

Nico POV

Finally was the only word I could think of as Thalia kissed me passionately. At first I just stood there. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed back. I don't know how long we made out, but by the end we were in our undergarments. Thalia was wearing a plain purple bra today with black underwear. I, to my utter embarrassment and Thalia's amusement, was wearing black briefs. I cursed myself for packing them at all.

We kept kissing until we had to gasp for breath. Thalia's curved slightly pale body was beautiful. My paler but muscular body was nowhere near as awesome as Jason's or Percy's, but Thalia apparently liked it. We were on Percy's bed now.

Suddenly I heard the door slam shut and the sound of two people falling to the floor. Me and Thalia broke apart and looked towards the door.

A shirtless Percy and a lust stricken Annabeth were making out on the floor. Apparently, they had been trying to get to the bed. Thalia looked over at me and cracked a smile. That made me laugh and Percy heard me.

He looked up at me and his smile left his face to be replaced with a blush. Annabeth hadn't heard the commotion and was still kissing Percy's neck. Percy pulled her away and gestured for Annabeth to look up.

I wished I would've had a camera. Annabeth's face looked even redder than a tomato's. They stood up and Percy kept looking at anything but Thalia. Thalia quickly realized she was still in her undies and braw, she put on her jeans and looked for her shirt. I did the same.

"Um…why are you guys in my room?" Percy asked breaking the silence.

"Well, you see, it was the closest…." Thalia stated awkwardly.

"We will just be leaving now." I said and Thalia and I left the couple to themselves. I don't know if it was my imagination but I think I heard Percy burst out laughing.

I swear, when I get my hands on that guy….

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to upload as soon as possible! By the way, all Jasper fans will love the next chapter! Thanks for the request of putting a grease song in here. It might not be the one you wanted but it will definitely include Jason ;)**

**Love!**


	15. You're The One That I Want

**Here is the next chap! I meant to send it yesterday but my computer kept shutting down randomly and this is the third time I am writing this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

Chapter 15: You're The One That I Want

Piper POV

Jason and I were lounging in my dorm. Drew, that biatch, is my roommate. Jason was doing something in his notebook. I was bored.

"Jason, come sit with me." I said trying not to use my charmspeak.

"Cant Pipes, gotta finish this for Camp." He replied not even looking up. That hurt.

"Not even for a kiss?" I asked sweetly.

"Pipes, I have to work on this for camp. Reyna's counting on me." That just plain hurt.

"Fine! But don't come looking for me when that camp abandons you!" I yelled instantly feeling bad.

"Pip-" but it was too late. I slammed the door and was halfway down the hall when I noticed I had just locked him in my room.

I walked back fighting the urge to laugh as tears stung my eyes. I locked myself out of my own room.

When I reached the door I yelled "Let me in Jason, it's my room." I heard him let out a chocked laugh. I couldn't help but smile. He opened the door and I grabbed his stuff. I threw it in his arms and slammed the door in his face.

I started to let the tears run free, a smile still on my face. I locked myself out of my own room? How do you do that? I looked at the time and wiped my face. I headed to the party room. I saw a red-faced Thalia and Nico leave Percy's dorm. Nico was fighting a smile.

Then I heard some muffled laughter and Annabeth and Percy exited their dorm, still smiling. I was happy for them. Finally together!

As we made our way I noticed Athena and my mom having an argument.

"I will not play that silly game! No Aphrodite, No!" Athena yelled.

"If you don't than I will ruin your daughter's love life once and for all. Luke, Percy, and then nobody! Would you rather me do that or play a stupid game!" my mom yelled in a beautiful voice.

"Fine!" Athena yelled than stormed to the throne room. My mom followed with a smirk.

-line break-

"Ok, we will have 4 more songs than we will play truth or dare again." Every one groaned, "But this time the gods will play." All the demigods' faces showed either amusement, mischievousness, or confusion.

"Piper, sweetheart, it's your turn." My mom said.

Fine. I asked Hestia, she told me to sing You're The One That I Want with Jason as my partner. I groaned.

"Jason, come up on stage." When he was up I told him what we were doing and he smiled. He's Chris, I am Nikki. We're up.

_[Chris:]_  
I've got chills,  
They're multiplying.  
And I'm losing self-control.  
'Cuz the power your supplying,  
Its electrifying.

_[Nikki:]_  
You better shape up,  
'Cuz you're the only one,  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up,  
You better understand,  
To my heart I must be true.

_[Chris:]_  
(nothing left, nothing left for me to do)

_[Both:]_  
You're the one that I want.  
(You are the one i want)  
Oh, Oh, Ooh. Honey.  
The one that I want.  
(You are the one i want want)  
Oh, Oh, Ooh. Honey.  
The one that I want  
(You are the one i want want)  
Oh, Oh, Ooh.  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

_[Chris:]_  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah

_[Nikki:]_  
If you're filled with affection,  
You're to shy to convey,  
Betta take my direction.  
(feel your way)

_[Chris:]_  
(I'll feel my way)

_[Nikki:]_  
You better shape up,  
'Cuz you're the only one,  
(The only one)  
That I want here by my side.

_[Chris:]_  
I'd better shape up,  
If I'm gonna show,  
That my faith is justified.

_[Chris:]_  
Are you sure?  
Both:  
Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

_[Both:]_  
You're the one that I want.  
(You are the one i want)  
Oh, Oh, Ooh. Honey.  
The one that I want.  
(You are the one i want want)  
Oh, Oh, Ooh. Honey.  
The one that I want  
(You are the one i want want)  
Oh, Oh, Ooh.  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

I've got chills they're multiplying.  
(You're the one I want)  
'Cuz the power you're supplying.  
(You're the one, baby)  
If you're filled with affection ,  
(You're the one I want)  
Betta take my direction.  
(You're the one, baby)

_[Both:]_  
You're the one that I want.  
(Are you the one for me?)  
Oh, Oh, Ooh. Honey.  
The one that I want.  
(You are the one I want want)  
Oh, Oh, Ooh. Honey.  
The one that I want  
(You are the one I want want),  
Oh, Oh, Ooh.  
The one I need.  
(The one I need)  
Oh, yes indeed.  
(Oh, yes indeed.)

_[Repeat chorus to end]_

We were really good. We got 2 9s and 1 10. The whole time I was singing at Jason to get my anger out. That made my voice just like Nikki's. It was pretty good. It made Jason and i make up.

Jason was next. He asked Artmeis. He went up with Nico, Percy, Grover, and Luke.

"Sorry Pipes, this is for you."

**(Percy,****_Jason,_**_Grover,_Nico, _Luke, __**All**__)_

**_Oh yeah, oh what a night!  
_****  
Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night, oh what a night!  
Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night  
**  
_Girls, y'all got one  
A night that's special everywhere  
From New York to Hollywood  
It's ladies night and girl the feeling's good  
_  
_Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night, oh what a night!  
Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night  
_  
**_On disco lights your name will be seen  
You can fulfill all your dreams  
Party here, party there, everywhere  
This is your night, baby, you've got to be there  
_**  
Come on let's all celebrate  
Oh it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Come on let's all celebrate  
Lovely lady, lady, I love you

**Girls, y'all got one, what?  
A night that's special everywhere  
You dance, you smile, the guys go wild  
So chic so fine you all look so divine  
**  
**_Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night, oh what a night!  
Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night  
_**  
_Romantic lady, single baby  
Sophisticated mama  
Come on you disco lady, yeah  
Stay with me tonight, mama ,yeah_

If you hear any noise  
It ain't the boys, it's ladies night

**_Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night  
Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night_**

_Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night, oh what a night!  
Oh yes it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night, oh what a night_

_On disco lights, your name will be seen  
You can fulfill all your dreams  
Party here, party there, everywhere  
This is your night, baby, you've got to be there  
_  
**Come on let's all celebrate  
Oh it's ladies night and the feeling's right  
Come on let's all celebrate  
Lovely lady, lady, I love you  
**  
**_Well this is your night, tonight  
Everything's gonna be alright  
This is your night, tonight  
Everything's gonna be alright_**

This is your night, tonight  
Everything's gonna be alright  
This is your night, tonight  
Everything's gonna be alright

This is your night, tonight  
Everything's gonna be alright  
This is your night, tonight  
Everything's gonna be alright

The boys did a good job. They got a 9,9,8. Hazel was next. She for some reason asked Hera. Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Juniper, Clarrisse and I were to sing We Are Family. This was going to be fun.

Thalia,******_All,_**_, _hazel, everyone else does not have a solo because I am lazy L

Wow..., say it to me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah-ie yeah..., wow...

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing  
Everyone can see we're together  
as we walk on by...  
and we fly just like birds of a feather  
We know that's no lie-a-ie  
All of the people around us to say...  
Can we be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose, yeah

**_We are family  
(Sing it to me...)  
I got all my sisters with me, wow..., wow..., yeah  
We are family, yeah yeah yeah yeah-ie yeah  
Get up everybody and sing  
_**  
Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
High hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
(WE!,) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule...  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong, oh-no  
This is our family Jewel, yeah

**_We are family, wow...  
(Sing it with me...)  
I got all my sisters with me, yeah yeah  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing, whoa-o, yeah  
We are family, yeah yeah yeah yeah-ie yeah  
I got all my sisters with me, yeah yeah  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing, here we go_**

We are family  
(Are you gonna sing it)  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family, (come on everybody)  
Get up everybody and sing, wow...-o..., yeah...

We are family, wow...  
I got all my sisters with me, yeah  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing, yeah-ie yeah-ie yeah  
We are family, wow...  
(Sing it to me..).  
I got all my sisters with me, wow...

We are family, yeah yeah yeah yeah-ie yeah  
Get up everybody and sing, wow...  
We are family, wow..., (I got all my sister with me)  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing  
We are family

**Sorry that this is a really suckish chapter! I wrote it 3 times already and got bored. Next chap, is truth and dare with the gods! Please review at least 5 times by tomorrow and get a new chap!**

**Thx!**


	16. Poor, Poor, Percy

**100 reviews! thank you sooooooooooooo much! Thankyou BestOfTheBest for being my hundredth reviewer. Since you are a guest I will have to pick my 99****th**** reviewer to get an awesome prize! Percyjackson123456789! Expect a PM soon with the next chapter and the next after that! I will send it to you right after I write it! Then I will wait two days and post it on the actual link! **

**I know, last chap sucked! And none of you hated! That's awesome thx!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan. Two words. All you need.**

Chapter 16: Poor, Poor, Percy

Percy POV

I really wasn't looking forwards to playing truth or dare with the gods. I just had a really bad, bad feeling. We watched as Hazel went on stage. She would sing The Climb by Miley Cyrus. The gods really need to get over their obsessions on famous singers.

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

When she finished, managing to get an 8, 7, 10, all the gods made their way to the circle. Hestia and Artmeis, thank god, were 16 and not their usual 12 year old self's. That would've looked weird.

"Since this was my idea, I shall go first. Artmeis, truth or dare?" Aphrodite smiled.

"Truth." she said sitting up.

"If you had to kiss one boy in the entire world, who would you pick? And you have to tell the truth, or suffer the consequences." Aphrodite said the question like she already knew the answer. She probably did. Artmeis glared at Aphrodite.

"If I had to kiss a single man in this world I would kiss Perseus." she said the word very quietly. I and most people, and gods, gasped. I felt Annabeth hug me more tightly.

"Which Perseus? Surely not my son." said Poseidon shocked.

"The second Perseus." answered Artmeis. She was red with embarrassment.

"Why?" asked one of the demigods.

"The question was already asked, I don't owe any of you an explanation."

"You owe me an explanation!" I said. What the heck?

"No, I shall not explain it to any of you. Truth or dare, Nico di Angelo?" she asked with power. I was still confused and Annabeth was hugging me even tighter.

"Truth." Said Nico plainly.

"How did you feel when your sister joined my hunters?" Artmeis asked. The nerve; that is completely none of her business. I saw Bianca look up curiously.

"I felt betrayed; she was the only thing I had in the world." Nico said making sure his voice didn't break.

"Nico, I'm sorry." Bianca got up and went over to her baby brother. She hugged him but he stayed silent.

"Truth or dare Percy?" with the evil in his voice I could tell that this was payback.

"Dare." I stated. I was not going to chicken out.

"Come here Percy." Nico said smiling. I got up and walked over. Annabeth watched me worriedly.

"Kiss every single goddess in the room. Only one of them may be a kiss on the cheek, and only one of them may be a French kiss. The rest can be small pecks that last at least 5 seconds." Nico said into my ear. I glared at him.

"I have a girlfriend Nico." I stated louder than I meant to. Everyone looked at us curiously.

"I am not a kissing machine." I said a bit more quietly but I am pretty sure that some of the gods heard us.

"Well, you can't chicken out so you should just get it over with." He said no longer whispering.

"At least warn them so they don't blast me to pieces." I told him loudly. He nodded, smiling. He went to tell the goddesses. I walked over to Annabeth and told her my dare. She looked like she could gag and punch Nico.

"Ew, do you realize it will be like kissing my mother, your aunt and your cousins?" she said quietly. I forgot that it meant kissing Athena.

"Don't remind me. Is it okay if I do it? Like is it okay with us?" I asked gesturing to the two of us. Her face turned dark.

"It's okay." She muttered than went back to her seat. When I looked back to the circle I noticed the reactions of the Goddesses and Gods. Hera, and Athena were fuming, Aphrodite was beaming, Hestia and Artmeis were unsure. Demeter looked disgusted and the male gods all looked angry or mischievous like they knew I probably wouldn't come out of this alive.

I made a mental note: Hestia = cheek, Aphrodite = French, the rest = 5 second peck. Ew, ew, ew, was all I thought about as I made my way over to Hestia.

Hestia POV

Percy was walking towards me. I used my godly powers to read his mind. _Hestia = cheek. _Good because that would be way too weird. Percy probably only thought of me as a sister.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, it was completely brotherly. Thank the Gods! Wow, I just thanked myself.

Hera POV

Shit, he already used the kiss on the cheek thing. What will I do? Percy headed towards me. When he was close he apologized and kissed me for 5 seconds exactly. He was a good kisser, but the kiss was dead. I had to remind myself that he probably hated me and I hate him too. He pulled away and looked awkward. He then headed towards Athena.

Athena POV

I am so angry at the sea spawn and the death brat and the love goddess. Making me play this stupid game. I have to kiss the Sea Brat, ugh. He headed towards me looking extremely awkward. I could tell that he didn't like this. He kept looking at me than at Annabeth. When he was near he leaned down and kissed me.

His lips were salty, he was a good kisser, the whole 5 seconds I couldn't help but think of Poseidon. _His black hair, his dreamy sea green eyes_, shut up Athena! I yelled at my inappropriate thoughts for the Sea God. Percy pulled away. He looked absolutely disgusted, like he would never get this image out of his head. He muttered sorry and headed towards Demeter.

Poseidon POV

While my son kissed all the goddesses I had to sit there and watch. I could tell he felt extremely awkward. When he kissed Athena I was repulsed by what thoughts I heard in her head. She was thinking about me?!

Percy than headed over and kissed Demeter. Both of them wiped their mouths afterwards. I didn't blame them. He was basically kissing his aunt. After an awkward silence, he headed over to Aphrodite.

Percy POV

After I kissed Demeter, gross, I headed to Aphrodite. She was smiling. As I leaned down to French kiss her she literally looked like a flawless version of Annabeth. I smiled. When I kissed her I tried not to get very caught up in the kiss. Kissing love itself is very nice. I could tell Aphrodite was using her magic so that I would kiss back. I melted into her.

Aphrodite POV

I used my magic so that Percy Jackson would kiss me like he would kiss Annabeth. It was definitely one of the best kisses on the list of best kisses. It would have been even better if I didn't have to force him. I don't know how long we stayed there but I didn't have to breath, and Percy being a son of Poseidon could hold his breath for a while.

I felt someone else push Percy away. It was Annabeth. As soon as the kiss broke Percy had an expression of hate on his face. He glared at me and moved on. He apologized to Annabeth and headed over to Artmeis.

**Tell me if you liked this chapter! Thanks for 100 reviews! Sorry I didn't upload in a while! Writer's block. Well, thx and please review!**


	17. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I am soooooo sorry for the late update! Major writer's BLOCK! It's a disease…:/ **

**Can I get a HURRAH?! Can I get a NEW CHAP?! Maybe… **

**By the way, I am in competitive gym plus I am homeschooled so I will be in Niagara falls this the next weekend and maybe the week of my B-day and I might not write for 4-5 days. Believe me I also find it torture!**

**Anyways my B-day, march 4th is comin up and I'll be 14 so if you could get me 140 reviews by then I would be so thankful! Thanks!**

**BTW= this is a short chap. Sorry. I just neede to post important author notes. So please do not b angry…**

**Disclaimer: I was born in 1999 and my b-day is next week. Do you think my name is Rick too?**

Chapter 17: My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

Artmeis POV

You might ask me why I said Perseus, correct? Well, he's very loyal, he's a good man, good looking for a 'man', he saved me from the hold the sky thing last year and risked his life to try and save both Zoe and Bianca. He is a good 'man' who has suffered plenty, like falling into Tartarus, and plenty more but still kept a good heart. **(the way she describes him reminds me of Harry Potter! The boy who lived! :)**

Now, he has to kiss me. He was making his way to me slowly and he kept shooting apologetic glances at Annabeth. I swear, if that girl ever brake's his heart she will be declared as Athena's stupidest child. Perseus was only a foot away from me now. He leaned down and I resisted the urge to lean forward as well. I was supposed to hate men. His lips were only an inch away now. My first kiss was Percy Jackson's.

_My first kiss went a little like this…_**(Who likes ke$ha?)**

It was short and sweet, and I could tell he was trying to say sorry. He pulled away and I tried to hide my sadness. He deserves a good life with Annabeth.

Nico POV

As Percy finished his dare I could feel his glare on me from Tartarus. He was going to make me do something horrible, I knew it. I really shouldn't have pulled that dare on him. Shit.

Percy walked back to his seat and kissed Annabeth to say sorry. Then he looked up Thalia. They were having a conversation with their eyes. Somehow, I knew it involved me.

"Truth or Dare Pinecone face?" he asked. Thalia didn't seem scared.

"Truth." She simply said, a smirk still on her face.

"When you kissed me for that dare, what did you think?"Percy smirked and Thalia started to shoot off mini sparks. I quickly unwrapped my arms from around her. Never, and I mean never, have an angry Thalia on your case. It's not healthy.

"Well, Kelp Face, you're a pretty good kisser but I'm not the type of person who dates my best friend's boyfriend, especially if he's my cousin." She snapped. Most people snickered. That back-fired.

"That's not what I meant.." Percy grumbled.

"Whatever. Truth or dare, Nico?" she asked me. I knew that if I said dare I would probably be humiliated so I went with the latter.

"Truth."

"Why don't you tell us what you did during break? And no need to mention some names." She grinned evilly. Great, just what I needed. I could feel the blush light my cheeks on fire.

"Uh, well, you see. A 'girl' who I liked kind of led me to my friend's dorm room and we, uh," I pulled the collar of my shirt down since I was starting to get hot, "made out," bunch of wolf whistles and thumb's up, "then, my friend and his girl friend entered, also making out," more whistles and confused glances at 2 other people that were blushing, "and we heard them fall to the floor. We stopped and looked at the floor near the door. It was Per- " I stopped myself and remembered to shut up. Almost everybody knew what I had slipped meant and Poseidon and Athena were fuming. "Uh," Percy and Annabeth were glaring at me. "Anyway, the couple noticed us then we awkwardly parted ways, but when we were in the hallway I could hear the guy cracking up."

Everyone, who was not fuming or glaring, was either laughing or smiling. I was blushing. Then Percy spoke.

"Since you blew my cover I would like to blow yours cuz. Artmeis, I think your going to need a new lieutenant." Gasp… Thalia got up and tried to punch Percy square in the face. Percy just grabbed her fist and pulled her into a hug while Thalia hurt every part of his body she could reach. I recovered from my shock first. Then did Zeus and Dad.

"Your son will not touch my daughter! I tell you Hades, I will not have it!" Zeus thundered and I heard a couple of people say too late.

"Nico has the right to date anyone he prefers, but son? Why would you date your cousin?" Nico hadn't thought about it like that. He didn't answer. He just watched as Annabeth pulled Thalia off Percy and Artmeis took her to a separate room. What have I done?

-line brek-

**That was a weird chap! Well I might not post for a while but I want to let a couple of people know (merr) that March is a busy month for me. I will try to upload once a week for march atleast ok? **

**I like a bunch of your ideas on Athidon and I will use one of them so look for it!**

**How many chapters should this story have?** BTW – it will probably not have an epilogue.

**20-25?**

**Or **

**30?**

**Please answer this and give me more ideas.**

**REVIEW**


	18. Author Note: Writer's Block HIATUS

**I am sorry for not updating in 24 days. I am afraid that vickydd has gotten a serious case of Writer's Block. **

**This is why, I gladly present, this really irritating Author's Note:**

_**Dear my most beloved, reviewers, writers, followers, readers, and people,**_

_** We have gathered here today for ideas. I DESPERATELY NEED SOME! If any of you have a wondrous idea on how to continue, and I like it, I will continue this story. Yes, this will be on HIATUS until then.**_

_**I am sad this had to come to this. the only reason I made this story was to actually complete a Truth or Dare story on Fanfiction. **_

_**I hope you can forgive me, please send in some ideas. **_

_**-Vickydd- **_

**This story is now on a short HIATUS, until idea strikes through my thick skull. Review, PM, email me with suggestions. **

******Email: mariadd **

**Twitter: WritingIsMyLove**

**Please check out some of my other stories:**

******The Exchange Student (239 reviews): **My only regret of accepting the trip was Percy. He was a hot, handsome, junior, who was the single most perfect boyfriend in the universe. His black hair and sea green eyes were irresistible, but he had a girl. Yes, maybe I do like him a little, but he's too much of a pain in the ass to be my type. Rated T for some cussing, kissing, and the fact that I am paranoid! R&R!

**The Marauders (3 reviews 1ch, ch2 coming up):**James, Remus, and Sirius were alone in their dormitory in Gryffindor tower during Christmas vacation. There would be a ball on Christmas Eve, and all the boys were looking for dates, and the girls were hoping their crushes would get the nerve to ask. They cast a spell to understand girls better, but it goes so wrong. Who knew the Maurderers could understand girls so very truly? R&R **(They get turned into girls ;)**

**I am once again extremely sorry, type to you later...**


End file.
